Passing By, Holding On, And Never Forgetting
by lnactiveAccount
Summary: When Derek and Casey go to Queens for college how will Derek cope with the fact that Casey has changed more then he expected, and Casey herself has no idea that college can be so cruel to her, and when Derek's the only one she can turn to, what'll happen?


**Passing By, Holding On, And Never Forgetting**

By: BananaLimexXx

**_This is my first Dasey fan-fic but trust me, I've been watching LWD, for ages now!(:, I'm addddicted._**

**_So if this sucks I'm sorry. But I'm confident in the idea and where I'm going with it._**

**_One shots ftw! This is apart of the Dasey Revival of 2010 by kthxilyxxx! SURVIVAL STARTS WITH REVIVAL! :D xox, Linds._**

Casey's P.O.V

I didn't know exactly what to expect--when it was my first day at Queens. I mean it's college, and my dream. Scholarship...this _IS_ what I wanted. But...something's bugging me. Derek's on the other side of campus...but that's not it. It's just Truman and me have left it off...obviously. Em and me still talk. I mean you would expect us to not? I still talk to Mom, Lizzie and the crew every day...well twice a day since Mom is so worried about me and Derek. But she doesn't really expect _me_ to be with Derek in college? I think she is, since he is mistakenly in my art class which confuses me because I for one am not going to be near him or be tolerating him one bit if he tries anything and I mean _ANYTHING_ on me. Then again it's my first day and I'm already stressed...go figure.

I walk into my sorority house. It's just as the pamphlet I got in the mail had said. Nice, clean cut and pristine. In Derek's word's Boring, boringer, and boringest. But I don't _CARE_ what he thinks.

I go up the stairs and into a room marked with a piece of paper saying 'Casey McDonald and Myranda Fallow' I didn't see anyone in there. I just walked right in and put my stuff on a clean cut looking bed, I sigh as I look around and smile. This is my new home. I then lay down on the bed and as soon as my head hardly touches the pillow I hear a shriek.

"You are getting your hair on my genuine Ashden Crowder pillow! Who do you think you are?!"

My thoughts somehow thought this to be my new roommate,

Myranda Fallow. How lovely! ...Sorta. I get up fast removing my bags from the bed.

"I am sooo sorry! I-I had no idea whatsoever!" I stutter as she throws her things on the bed and freakishly smoothes the pillow out and then throws me a death glare.

"Everything in this room has to be precice, if it is not...there will be problems." She growls out at me. Then gets out a long piece of tape and clearly puts a your side my side barrier. My mind instantly goes 'Are you serious?' I was not going to stand for this! I am Casey McDonald I have started revolutions! Well sorta. But I was valedictorian for goodness sakes! I'm not going to have some neat freak tell me what I can and cannot do. I open my mouth to protest when I see Derek walk in. He's found my room already?

"Derr-eck! How did you find my--" I am then cut off by him going over to Myranda and giving her a big fat smooch. I am utterly and completely stunned. Then again why should I be? It's _Derek_ were talking about. What do you know, he's found a girlfriend for the first week of school. How pleasant.

He took a look at me and raised his eyebrows then scoffed in a pleased and amused way.

"Myranda you never told me that you had Casey as your roommate!" He said looking at her as she gave him a sort of clueless look.

"Well that's cause I just met you and you just asked me out as soon as you saw the room number and that Casey was my roommate..--" She says as Derek shushes her fast. But I already caught it.

"DERR-ECK! Do you always have to be involved with people involved with my life?! This is college, were not in high school anymore! You need to grow up!" I yell in his face as I storm out and outside and sit on a bench continently provided by the Sorority. Thank you bench for being there as I vent out with my butt. I then remember I still need to unpack as I start up slowly when I twist my ankle and fall into the arms of a mysterious man. Okay no that's not really what happened...I tripped getting up and falling on an overly paved part of the cement and fell into the arms of the janitor. Yeah Klutzy Casey the revolution will start up again. I see Derek walk out and begin to burst out laughing.

"Did I do this? Or are you trying to make me enjoy myself?" He says with a laugh as he high fives a guy who's kind of attractive. It feels like high school all over again.

"Why do you always have to do this?!" I yell at Derek. But apparently the janitor thought I was still talking to him to which he responded,

"I didn't do anything! It's not my fault about the cat!" I give him a confused look as I explain to him that it's not him. Derek soon leaves slowly. I rush up to him careful not to trip once again.

"Not so fast Derek Venturi!" I yell causing heads to turn and some old hockey buddies of his to form a crowd. I blow some hair out of my face as I think 'Of course, Your talking about Derek the most popular boy in the world!' Okay, maybe that was a _little _exaggerated. I pull him out of the crowd, he gives me a very annoyed face. But did I expect anything different? No I did not.

"Derek, listen to me. I'll stay out of your life if you stay out of mine. Except for art class because I have no idea how that happened, but anyway just don't bother me. I have a feeling this is a good school for _both_ of us. So please don't mess it up." I say and walk away slowly, always making a dramatic exit. Perfect!

End of Casey's P.O.V

"Dude, that girls hot!" Says one of the jerk-jocks that Derek never really was friends with. He checks her out slowly and whistles. Casey then turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Fiesty! Ow, ow!" He said with a smirk and high fives all around, that is until he got to Derek, Derek looked him straight in the eyes and shook his head.

"Don't, even think about it _**dude**_." Derek says shoving by them and walking to his class. He couldn't help it now. Before everyone knew Casey in high school. A klutz, Derek Venturi's sister. _Step sister_. The word's still in his mind from the night of there graduation remained. Then the flashback happened. He could still hear her annoyed voice

"Derek, you are the most annoying brother--",

"_Step_-brother."

"...Same difference."

"Yeah--..Yeah right."

Then the glances between them. They both knew that college was going to be different, but Derek didn't realize how different...until now. He fought off tears. He wouldn't cry. No matter how much he didn't want to think. His step-sister was as vulnerable as a puppy in a pound. College guys all around. Derek hated to admit it but he was scared. He didn't want anything to happen to Casey as much as she didn't want to see him at all during college. And that is what scared him the most.

**-First chapter!, trust me this only going to be 3 or 4 parts because it's for a contest and will be done before May 30th!, Already starting on the next chapter. :D, love always, Linds,."**


End file.
